Rewritten History
by Misha
Summary: History can be changed, rewritten even in our own minds.


Rewritten History  
By Misha

Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with "Veronica Mars", I really wish I did, but I don't. It belongs to Rob Thomas and the UPN. I'm not making any money off of this, so please don't sue me.

Author's Notes- This is the first _Veronica Mars_ story I've done in a while. Its a Celeste story, set mainly in the first season and based off the Lianne/Jake/Celeste history of most of my other VM fics. I couldn't resist the idea of this, so here it is. I hope you enjoy it!

Pairing- Some Jake/Celeste, Jake/Lianne, Duncan/Veronica.

Summery- History can be changed, rewritten even in our own minds.

Spoilers- Up to "Normal is the Watchword".

Rating- PG-13

* * *

History can be rewritten. In fact, it is often done and easily. Sometimes it is done on purpose, other times events conspire to change the past.

Celeste thought of that fact often and the truth of it when it came to Veronica Mars. She didn't hate the girl, never had, it was just the sight of her that she hated. What she represented.

Yet, that hadn't always been true. No one, especially not Veronica, would believe it, but Celeste had once been very fond of the girl.

When she had first met her, she had taken an instant liking to her, more so than any of Lilly's other friends. Lilly had brought her home after school one day and there had been something about her that spoke to Celeste.

She was a very sweet child and adorable. Celeste had been drawn to the little girl, in a way she was never drawn to her own daughter. There was something enchanting about Veronica Mars that Lilly lacked.

Celeste had found herself wishing that she had a daughter like Veronica Mars and had been fond of the girl, gravitating towards her whenever she visited.

All until the awful day that she learnt the truth. The day she came face to face with Veronica's mother, a woman she'd met before.

It was odd, it took her a year to put it together, to find out that Veronica was Lianne's daughter. Not until the day she went to one of Lilly and Duncan's school functions and Veronica ran over to her, telling her that she had to meet her parents.

Celeste had gone, happy to meet the people who had produced such an enchanting child. She would never forget her horror when she looked up and saw that Veronica's mother was Lianne Reynolds.

The woman her husband had been having an affair with for years. The woman he'd always loved. Suddenly, Celeste had looked at the pretty little girl and saw things she'd never noticed. Like how similar she and Lilly were or the fact that she and Duncan had the same smile.

She confronted Jake later that night and he admitted the truth, that he just didn't know who Veronica's father was, that they'd never had the courage to have the blood tests done.

Celeste didn't need blood tests to know the truth, it was right there in front of her. Maybe, it was even why she had been drawn to the girl from the beginning, because the child reminded her of Jake.

In that moment, it all changed. The little girl she had thought so darling and enchanting, suddenly became a representation of everything that had gone wrong in her life and her marriage and from that moment she hadn't been able to stand the sight of Veronica Mars.

Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy.

The girl was still Lilly's best friend, still in her life and her house. At first, Veronica had been puzzled by Celeste's sudden coldness, but in time she didn't even seem to notice, it was like she could no longer remember the previous warmth.

Celeste could, though, she could remember that fondness for the girl. It didn't go away completely, it just got buried under things, but deep down she always cared for Veronica and wanted what was best for the girl. She just didn't want her around, as a constant reminder of what a joke her marriage was.

Then came the awful day when she came into their home not as Lilly's best friend, btu as Duncan's girlfriend. Celeste thought she was going to throw up as she watched her son wrap his arms around the girl that was probably his sister and hold her close.

She confronted Jake that night, but he refused to do anything about it, after all they didn't know for sure one way or another, so why rock the boat? Celeste hated her husband in that moment, like she had never hated him before.

It was bad enough that he had been unfaithful almost from the beginning, that he had never loved her, but now he was a coward as well... Willing to allow their son to...

Of course, Celeste was just as cowardly. It took her a year to muster up the courage to tell Duncan, to break his heart and let the truth be known. That the girl he loved was his sister.

The look on his face that night almost killed her. He loved the girl, really, really loved her and now she had to take her away. Just another fallout of her joke of a marriage.

She rarely saw Veronica after that, which was good, because Veronica represented everything Celeste hated about her life and seeing her was too hard.

Every time she saw her, she was reminded of what a joke her marriage was. Her life in fact. Her husband loved another woman, her son hated her for taking away the girl he loved, and her daughter was dead.

Jake mourned Lilly more publicly than Celeste, but she knew that he was secretly comforted by the fact that he had another daughter out there. She had no such comfort.

Then, Celeste's world was shattered again by the knowledge that Veronica Mars was **not** her husband's child. Duncan told her defiantly, waving blood tests in her face.

Celeste couldn't help laughing, because it felt like a big cosmic joke. For years, she'd hated the girl for what she represented and it turned out she didn't represent anything at all. She'd ripped her son's life apart for nothing.

Though, she did take a moment of pleasure in rubbing it in Jake's face and watching his face fall when he realized that she wasn't his. That he didn't have a perfect, secret daughter to take a secret joy in, that he'd built the last decade and a half on a lie, just like she had.

Celeste didn't know what to do. She couldn't keep hating Veronica Mars, because there was no reason. She wasn't Jake's love child, she was just a bright, articulate young woman born to a skank of a mother. But... It was impossible to feel what she once had for her.

So, instead, Celeste decided to ignore her. They left Neptune and there was no reason for their paths to cross. It was the best she could do, she couldn't hate girl for crimes never committed and too much had happened for love, so she'd forget her.

And thus a new history would be written. One where Celeste tried to forget that she had ever known a bright, beautiful, blonde girl by the name of Veronica Mars.

The End


End file.
